


The Wander of Your Fingertips

by Triangulum



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum
Summary: "This doesn't mean anything," Darcy murmurs against Bucky's lips. His hands are trailing up her sides, over the bare skin under her shirt, his fingers brushing against the band of her bra."Right," Bucky says, nipping at her lower lip. "Nothing at all.""Just - ah - friends," Darcy says, gasping when he brushes his thumbs over her hard nipples through her lacy bra.Or5 times they say it doesn't mean anything + 1 time they know it does.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I _know_ I have other projects, okay, I know. Yet here I am anyway. Tags will be added as chapters are added.
> 
> Thank you Mal for the title.

"This doesn't mean anything," Darcy murmurs against Bucky's lips. His hands are trailing up her sides, over the bare skin under her shirt, his fingers brushing against the band of her bra.

"Right," Bucky says, nipping at her lower lip. "Nothing at all."

"Just - ah - friends," Darcy says, gasping when he brushes his thumbs over her hard nipples through her lacy bra.

"Mm, I'm very friendly," Bucky says, groaning at how she rolls her hips against his.

They're in Bucky's rooms at the Avengers Tower, Bucky with Darcy pressed against his living room wall, neither of them patient enough to make it to the bedroom. Bucky slots a thigh between her legs, pressing up against her wet center and making her keen, her hands clutching at his arms. She grinds down, head thrown back, eyes on his face as she rides his thigh, mewling at the pressure on her clit.

Bucky's watching her with hunger in his eyes, his hard cock trapped in his jeans and wedged between their bodies. He has one hand pushed under her bra, teasing her nipple and gently massaging, the other wrapped in her hair at the base of her neck, something that had instantly made her shudder, even more wetness gathering between her thighs.

It's not long at all until Darcy's grip on him is tightening, the tension between her legs too much. She cries out as she comes, shaking in his arms, her wet little cunt clenching around nothing and god, she wishes he'd fingered her, she's wondered what those metal fingers would feel like inside of her.

When she opens her eyes, Bucky's still staring at her, hard against her belly. She reaches for him right when his phone rings, the special klaxon noise that means he's being calling for an Avengers emergency. He sighs, closing his eyes briefly, before slowly pulling his thigh away from her cunt, making her whimper. 

"Gotta go save the world, huh?" she asks, her voice weak.

"Guess so," he says, adjusting himself in his pants. She can't help but follow the movement with her eyes, licking her lip. Bucky groans, closing his eyes. "Doll, you look at me like that and I might just let them destroy midtown."

Darcy laughs. "Okay, go, I'll have to owe you one," she says.

"You don't owe me shit," Bucky says. "But if you want to, I'd never say no."

"Better go save the world then," Darcy says with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck," Bucky groans, hand tightening in her hair. She's on her knees between his spread thighs, her mouth wrapped around his hard cock. Bucky's completely naked, Darcy down to her bra and panties, and once again they're in Bucky's living room. They'd been watching a movie when Darcy had grinned, telling him she still owed him. Before he could say anything, she'd slid to the ground at his feet and well, she knew he wasn't going to say no to that. 

She slips her fingers between her legs, under her panties to dip inside herself. She's so wet already just by having him in her mouth, just thinking about what he'd feel like inside her. Bucky hisses her name when he sees her hand moving between her thighs. He curses again and pulls her off his cock, making her look up at him.

"Up," he grunts, tugging her up until she gets the picture and crawls into his lap on weak legs, her wet cunt pressing against his hard cock. "When I come, I want to be in you."

Darcy groans, rocking against him. Bucky reaches between them, pushing the crotch of her panties to the side and drawing in a sharp breath when he feels how wet she is. He slips two fingers into her easily, making her clench down around him.

"Bucky, c'mon," she says, but she's rocking against his hand, needy little noises escaping her.

"Okay, I got you," he says, withdrawing his fingers with a teasing graze to her clit. 

A moment later he's pressing his cock to her entrance, the tip easily sliding in with how slick she is. Darcy mewls, clinging to his shoulders as she lowers herself down on him, letting out a guttural moan when she's fully seated, his cock nestled deep inside her.

"Fuck," she says, eyes fluttering briefly shut. "This, god, this doesn't mean anything."

Bucky grips her waist tightly, thrusting up into her, making her cry out. "We're just - Jesus - making our friendship stronger."

"Yeah," Darcy says breathlessly. "Just leveling up, totally chill."

They don't speak again, not in anything other than moans and needy whimpers. Bucky fucks up into her and she matches him for each stroke, riding him until her thighs are shaking on either side of his. He slips his hand between their bodies, fingers easily finding her clit. He presses gently but insistently against the side, never pushing too hard or making direct contact and fuck, how is it he knows exactly how her body likes to be played?

Bucky tenses beneath her and she knows he's close, starts rocking against him faster, his fingers quick against her slippery clit.

"You gotta come first, doll," Bucky says, voice tight. "C'mon, let me see you come."

And well, she had no shot of resisting something like that. She shakes apart above him, his name slipping from her lips as he works her through her orgasm, never stopping his hand on her clit, his cock moving within her. Her cunt spasms around him as she comes, always so much better when something's inside her.

It takes only a few more thrusts until Bucky's following her, cock twitching as he empties himself inside her. He grunts her name, hands almost bruisingly tight on her hips, his forehead resting on her chest. Darcy runs her shaking fingers through his hair, trying desperately to get her breath back because hot damn. Every bit as good as she'd imagined.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is the God Tier of friendship," Darcy says. 

Bucky snorts from the foot of the bed, gazing up at her. They're at her apartment in Manhattan this time, one she can only afford because Jane had extorted Tony for a good salary for Darcy. She knows damn well her bare, pale skin looks amazing next to the deep blue sheets. That's why she'd put them on the bed this morning.

"If that's what you want to call it," Bucky says. He kisses the inside of her ankle, trailing slow, soft kisses up her inner calves. 

"Yeah," Darcy says, voice embarrassingly breathy. "Total God Tier."

He hums, kissing up her inner thighs, his breath hot over where she's already wet for him. She fights not to squirm, not to roll her hips up against his mouth. She knows he wants her to, that part of this is a game to him. But he's one of her closest friends and she knows him, knows he's wanting as much as she is. He doesn't make her wait, pressing a soft kiss to her mound, right above her clit, making her breath hitch.

“Bucky…”

She'd had a theory about Bucky. There are some people that just have that aura about them like they're fantastic in bed. Bucky has that in spades, there's just something about him. And he gives off the vibe of someone who enjoys making their partner come, and enjoys having his mouth between their thighs. She isn't wrong.

He licks up her wet slit, groaning at the taste of her, at how wet she is for him, up to circle her clit with his tongue. They're teasing touches, not enough to get her off but enough to work her up, to make her gasping and wanting.

She twists her hand in his hair, her other on her breast, fingers playing at her nipple. Bucky's eyes darken watching her playing with herself, the way her fingers twist at her hard, pink nipple. 

Bucky wraps his hands around her thighs, pulling her closer against his face. She cries out as his tongue laves over her, sending heat and need through her. He's done playing with her, his touches no longer skirting around where she wants him most.

Bucky quickly finds the way she wants to be touched, tongue undulating against the side of her clit. Her thighs are trembling on either side of his face, the tension building deep within her. She's getting close and he can tell. 

Bucky, observant man that he is, had noticed how she'd enjoyed his metal hand. It's that hand that he takes from her thigh to trace up her wet labia. She chokes on a gasp as he plunges two deliciously thick fingers into her, crooking them against her g-spot almost immediately. 

Her inner thighs are red and stinging from his beard, the little jolt of light pain pushing her even closer to the edge. She starts to tighten around him, her hand clenching in his hair as her orgasm builds. Bucky hums, wrapping his lips around her clit and sucking gently. 

Darcy cries out his name, thighs clenching around him as he works her through it, fingers insistent against her g-spot, giving soft kitten licks over her clit, just enough to keep her from oversensitivity. She whimpers, body quivering at his touch. 

She's never had a lover take her apart so completely, so easily, and enjoy it so much. Bucky's looking up at her so satisfied, so proud, and fuck she needs him in her now.

“Come here,” she says, tugging gently at his hair. “Bucky, please…”

Bucky withdraws his finger with a wet noise that normally she would be embarrassed about, but he looks so desperate for her that she can't find it in her to care. He crawls up her, powerful body moving above her, muscles flexing and she's weak, okay? She feels safest with him in general, and that apparently extends to here. 

Bucky rests a hand on either side of her head, looking down at her with naked need. She tilts her hips up, brushing her slickness against the wet tip of his cock, grinning when it makes his eyes flutter shut.

“Doll…” he says, voice strangled. 

“Fuck me,” she says, barely recognizing the smoky timbre of her voice.

Bucky groans and wraps a hand in her hair, leaning down to kiss her harshly, lining up his cock where she's wet and open. Her inner muscles are still spasming when he thrusts into her, filling her completely with one smooth motion. 

He's controlled, fucking her with tight precision, and she can tell he's holding back. She doesn't know why, if he's scared she can't take it or if she'd be afraid. She won't be. She hitches her leg up over his hip, rolling up into the thrusts.

“I won't break,” she says, clenching down around him. He curses, closing his eyes. “Fuck me like you want to.”

Bucky growls, dropping until he's propped up on his elbows above her, their faces so close together. He pulls out until just the tip is inside her, pausing for just a moment before thrusting into her, hard.

Darcy cries out, nails digging into his back, rocking up to grind her clit against him. Bucky fucks into her harder, grunts and moans spilling from his lips. She tangles a hand in his hair, twisting it back so she can see his face better, see the pleasure and need there.

It's _good_ , Darcy has always enjoyed sex on the rough side, and this is by far the best she's had. Bucky Barnes is going to ruin her for other men, which is such a rude thing for a best friend to do.

There's heat gathering deep in her belly, working up slower than before, but no less intense. Bucky rests his weight on one arm, using his free hand to cup her jaw, tilting her face up so he can kiss her, a biting kiss full of passion and desperate need.

Bucky's rhythm is faltering, thrusts getting quicker and sharper, and she can tell he's close. He breaks off the kiss, breath harsh, his lips still brushing hers as he fucks into her harder, chasing his pleasure.

“Close,” she murmurs against his lips, nails digging into his back, skin beaded with sweat. “Fuck, Bucky, please…”

Darcy grinds up against Bucky, sweet pressure on her clit bringing her over the edge. She comes in long waves, pleasure wrenched from her. Her soaked cunt ripples around Bucky's cock and that does it for him. He comes with her name on his lips, thick cock flexing in her as he comes.

Neither moves for a few minutes, lying with their foreheads touching as they get their breath back. Bucky eventually pulls back, softening cock slipping from her soft, open cunt, and rolls to the side, lying next to her.

“A-plus, dude,” Darcy days, holding her hand up for a high five. Bucky snorts out a laugh and slaps his palm against hers. 

This is totally fine. Friends. Means nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

"Fuck, you don't know what you do to me," Bucky growls. 

Darcy would love to make a flippant comment, something along the lines of oh, she has a pretty good idea, if the bulge pressing against her hip is anything to go by. Words have failed her though, because Bucky has three fingers buried deep in her cunt, his thumb moving insistently against her hard little clit.

They're in the tower, but not in his rooms, which is new for them. Bucky had tugged her into a storage closet of all things, pinning her against the wall with the bulk of his body, kissing her roughly. They're not even undressed, Bucky having just flipped up her skirt before slipping his fingers into her panties. 

It's not exactly like she minds. They've both been busy for weeks, him with a string of HYDRA attacks in the greater NYC area, her with assisting Jane with a big breakthrough. She'd gotten used to getting fucked well on the regular, and she's been missing it. And him.

Bucky moves his fingers deeper, crooking them right against her g-spot. She whimpers, clutching at her his arms in a desperate attempt to stay upright. She's had boyfriends who couldn't find it with a road map, and Bucky manages to hit it every time. 

"Bucky," she whines, legs shaking. The hand that isn't between her thighs is holding her up around her back, under her shirt, hand hot against her bare skin. "Please..."

"I've got you, doll," he says, his voice a growl in her ear. "Been dreaming about this, needing to be inside you."

"Fuck," Darcy hisses, legs trembling. 

"So pretty when you come for me, taste so sweet," he says, speeding up his hand between her legs, please zinging through her. "Been craving this, feeling your pretty little pussy when you come."

Her legs are seriously shaking now and it's just his arm around her that's keeping her standing. He doesn't let up, murmuring filth in her ear about how good she is for him, how beautiful she is, how she's the best thing he's ever tasted and the best he's had in his bed. She tries to tell him she agrees, as corny as it is but he's the best she's had, but the words won't come, chased away by her desperate mewls and whimpers.

Darcy's orgasm slams into her and she cries out, a gush rushing out of her, coating Bucky's hand. That's rare, exceptionally rare for her, and as always, it drives Bucky wild. He hisses her name, pulling his fingers out of her clenching cunt, undoing the button of his pants, and fuck yes, she is so on board. He's fucked her a few times against the wall and she can never get enough of it, always undone by the strength he has, the effortless way he can hold and fuck her without strain.

Darcy gives a little hop into his arms. He catches her easily, lifting her and shoving her back against the wall, her legs wrapping around his waist. His cock is pressed right against her dripping slit and she rolls her hips, dragging her wet labia over his length. Bucky groans, hands tightening on her thighs.

"Not fair, dollface," he says through gritted teeth.

"Totally fair," she says, voice raspy. 

Bucky doesn't answer, just reaches between their bodies, lining up the blunt tip of his cock against her entrance. They're still mostly dressed, only her panties on the floor, his pants barely pushed down his thighs, just enough to be able to pull himself out of his pants. Something about that makes it hotter, makes the press of the denim to her soft skin so much better when he thrusts into her. 

They're not quiet, anyone walking by would know what they're doing, but there's rarely anyone on this corner of the floor and she's counting on that, gasping out her pleasure as he drives into her over and over, pelvis grinding against her sensitive clit. 

He's not quiet either, a litany of praise falling from his lips. He's telling her how perfect she is, how wonderful she feels around him, how he wakes up hard when he dreams of her moans and soft skin under his hands. She has her hands under her shirt, rolling hard, sensitive nipples between her fingers as she tells him she dreams of him too, of his hand on her throat, of the time he'd spanked her, how she wakes up with her hand between her thighs and his name on her tongue.

Bucky growls out her name, slapping her ass just like she'd wanted, making her clench around him, gasping as the pleasure/pain shoots through her. Bucky's close, his hips stuttering, his head dropping so he can mouth at her neck, nipping and sucking the sensitive skin that makes her tighten even more. He bites down hard when he comes, cock jerking as he comes inside her.

Darcy whimpers, so close to coming again, and Bucky doesn't leave her hanging. He pulls out, setting her gently back on her feet, and reaches between her legs once more, fingers moving deftly against her clit. It's only a few moments before she's coming, clinging at his shoulders as the pleasure shoots through her. 

"Perfect, so fucking perfect," Bucky says, not stopping until she's pushing his hand away. She watches as he brings his fingers to his mouth, sucking the taste of her off them. Shit.

"Dude, I can't go again already, but shit like that makes me want to," she says weakly. 

Bucky grins, helping her straighten her skirt and handing her her panties. "Later. Free tonight?"

"As a bird," she says, buttoning up his pants. When he looks at her blankly, she says, "Like Freebird, never mind. I'm off at five."

"Good," he says, stepping closer, his hands on her hips. He kisses her softly, nudging his nose against hers. "Because I've been aching to have you sit on my face again."

Darcy groans. "How the hell am I supposed to concentrate on work now?" Bucky shrugs. "Some friend you are." He just laughs.


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky's had long missions before, Darcy's known this. There have been times where he and Steve disappear for weeks, going completely radio silent, unable to contact them unless it's an emergency. She gets that. She worries about them like hell, but she knows it's their choice and sometimes that's just how it happens. He hasn't had one since they started their little friends with benefits arrangement though. And it's giving her a bit of anxiety she isn't comfortable looking at too closely. 

Bucky turns up at her apartment the night before he, Steve, and Natasha are scheduled to leave, something that surprises her. He's been busy with briefings, extra training sessions, some tech upgrades from Stark, busy enough that she's barely seen him. They keep in contact throughout most days, texting sporadically, but she hasn't seen him and really hadn't expected to until he gets back. But here he is, standing in her doorway, looking at her with an expression she can't quite read.

"Hey," he says, voice quiet.

"Hey," she says, staring at him. 

He looks soft, softer than he usually is when he goes out in public. The hard lines of the 'don't fuck with me face' he usually wears are gone, his eyes less guarded, his posture less tense. She's used to this side of him by now, but it's not usually what he shows the public, his metaphorical armor almost constantly up when he steps outside the tower, or even outside their apartments.

"Can I come in? Before Mrs. Katrakis sics her dachshund on me again?" he says, smiling slightly. It's only then that she realizes she's been staring at him, completely blocking the doorway.

"Oh, yeah! Totally, sorry," she says, stepping aside. 

She checks out his ass as he walks by, can't help it, before closing the door behind him, making sure to flip the lock on the reinforced door he'd installed "For my own peace of mind, Darcy". When she turns, he's leaning against the back of her couch, hands in his pockets.

"I didn't think I'd see you until you got back," she says.

Bucky shrugs. "Wanted to see you before I left," he says.

"One for the road?" she asks, waggling her eyebrows exaggeratedly. 

Bucky laughs softly, ducking his head. "Yeah, something like that," he says.

Darcy grins, sashaying up to him, putting a little extra swing in her step. He watches how her hips moves, like she knew he would, until she's in front of him. He reaches out easily, hands resting on her waist and tugging her closer. The kiss is expected, the tenderness isn't. 

It's not that they're always rough, though they often are, but this just feels different. It's different in how he cradles her jaw, his other hand low on her back, holding her tightly to him. He kisses her soft and sweet, content with just this for now, gently coaxing her mouth open so he can deepen the kiss, tilting her head so he can dip his tongue into her mouth. Nothing they haven't done before, but the air is charged with something else now.

When he pulls away, looking at her from just inches away, there's need in his eyes, that's not new, and something that looks almost like fear, and that is. She runs her hands up his chest until she's wrapping her arms around his neck, going up on her tippy toes. She doesn't even need to ask, Bucky just lifts her easily, hands under her ass as she wraps her legs around his waist.

Bucky carries her easily down the hall to her room. She hadn't been expecting him so her bed isn't made and her work clothes from earlier are in a pile on the floor next to her dresser, but she knows he doesn't care. His eyes are just for her right now.

He lays her gently on the bed, kissing her nose before pulling back, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of her sweats and tugging them down as he goes. She lifts her hips, helping him slide them down her legs. She hasn't shaved in like two days, but he doesn't care at all, running wide hands up her pale legs. He crawls up her body, smooth and controlled, toying with the hem of her t-shirt. Well, his t-shirt. One he'd left here that she'd meant to give back, honest. 

“I like how you look in this,” he says, smoothing his hands up the soft cotton until he's cupping her tits, pinching at her hard and aching nipples. She gasps, arching into the touch, and it makes him chuckle under his breath. “Like that noise, too.”

Darcy hates to move him, but she needs his hands on her skin right now. She tugs the bottom of her shirt, pulling it up and dislodging his hands so she can pull it off, tossing it to the side. She has nothing underneath and even though he's seen her bare before, his breath still hitches, his pupils still dilate. She can't deny, it feels damn good. 

She's down to just her panties while Bucky’s still fully dressed and really, that's not fair. She tugs at the bottom of his shirt, knuckles grazing up his tightly muscled stomach as she pulls it up and over his head. There was a time he would have hidden his gaze, embarrassed of the jagged scars around his arm, but there's no hesitation, no worry as she looks him over. She loves every inch of his body and has spent a lot of time proving that to him. 

“You too,” she says, rolling her hips so she's rubbing her panties, already damp, against the bulge at the front of his jeans.

Bucky ducks down, nipping at the juncture where her throat meets her shoulder, before standing, taking off his pants and boxer briefs at once. He's already hard, thick and leaking, and her cunt clenches in need. He has that effect on her, her body reacting before he even touches her.

Darcy shimmies out of her panties, kicking them to the side by the time Bucky's nude, crawling back up the bed. His thick body is covering her from head to toe, not resting all his weight on her but enough that she feels it, feels him grounding her. Her brushes a stray lock of hair from her eyes, big hand cradling her face. Her breath catches as he brushes his thumb over her cheekbone, just staring at her.

The look in his eyes...she doesn't know what to do with that, or even what she's seeing. It's soft and tender, something he isn't convinced he's capable of at times. He's studying her like he's never truly seen her before, like he'll never see her again, and that makes fear rise in her.

Darcy’s hands on his hips drag up his sides, nails digging in just a bit, just how he likes, until she's wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him down to kiss her.

His kiss is just as sweet as before, but there's an added edge to it now, a slice of need and desperation driving him. She moans into his mouth when he deepens the kiss, his hand curling in her hair, gasping when his other hand trails between her legs. 

She spreads her thighs as wide as she can with him above her, making it clear how very welcome he is. His fingers trail through the wetness smeared on her inner thighs before tracing up her labia, her cunt already swollen and aching for him. He tucks two fingers up inside her, testing how open she is, and she can't help clenching down around him, rolling her hips, silently begging for more.

“I've got you,” Bucky murmurs against her lips. “I've got you, sweetheart. I'll give you what you need, I promise.”

She knows he will, there's yet to be a time where Bucky leaves her wanting. She just nods, not having the words, but he understands her anyway. As much as she loves his fingers inside her, it's not what either of them need right now, and he withdraws, sucking the digits into his mouth, humming in pleasure at her taste. So unfair. He reaches between their bodies, taking his cock in hand and brushing it over her folds, making her whimper when he presses against her clit. He doesn't make her beg, parting her labia with the blunt tip of him, slowly pressing into her. 

Bucky's thick, no two ways about it, and it's always a wonderful stretch to have him inside her. This is more, though. She feels him more than she ever has, deep in her body and wrapping around her soul. She's not sad, not at all, but she's fighting back tears anyway.

“You okay?” Bucky asks, looking down at her in concern.

“Yeah,” Darcy whispers, nodding quickly. “Just feels really good.”

Bucky smiles, nudging his nose against hers, before pulling back and thrusting into her. It tears a cry from her throat but thankfully he doesn't stop. She doesn't know if she’d have been able to handle it if he had. 

His pace is deep and long, but he's not rushing, like he's trying to savor every moment of being buried in her soft and willing body. He doesn't stop kissing her, be it soft and sweet or delving deeper, dirty and needy. She clings to him, nails digging into his shoulder blades as she matches him thrust for thrust. The pleasure is slowly building deep in her belly, a heat licking at her very being. He grinds against her clit with every dirty little roll of his hips, dragging her even closer to the edge.

This is...different. This is new, not just for them but for her, period. She's always scoffed at books and shows when they talked about ‘making love', rolling her eyes at such a cheesy phrase. That's what this is, though. She has no other term for how he cradles her close as he moves in her body, how raw his eyes are when he looks at her, how he kisses the tears from her cheeks. She doesn't know what to do with the emotions coursing through her, so she clings to him tighter, kisses him back with the same fervor, trying to pour everything she can't think or say into it.

She's rolling her hips with him, taking him deeply, his cock dragging over her g-spot with every thrust. Her thighs are shaking on either side of his hips, her soaked cunt tightening around him. It's a shock to realize he's trembling too, his breath hitching. She has to kiss him again, surging up and nipping at his lower lip until he opens his mouth for her, letting her control the pace. She's getting close, her body tightening like a coil, ready to release. Bucky, always so in tune with her, reaches between her thighs, pressing a calloused finger against the side of her swollen clit. 

Darcy cries out his name as she comes, her pleasure cresting over her in waves. It doesn't stop, the feeling swelling over her until she's gasping, writhing under him. Her cunt is clenching tightly around his cock, always so much better when he's inside her when she comes. She arches her back, body strung tight as he fucks her through it, dragging out her pleasure until she's shaking in his arms. It's always good with him, but she's never come like this before, never had an orgasm she can feel with every nerve ending in her body.

It's almost too much, almost going from exquisite pleasure into discomfort, but then Bucky's hips stutter, his body tensing above her. He hisses out her name, burying his face in her throat as he comes. She's always been weak for the feeling of him flexing inside her cunt as he empties himself inside her, god bless IUDs. She wraps her arms around his shoulders, holding him tightly to her chest. She kisses his cheek, his forehead, nudging him until he lifts his head and she can kiss his lips. 

They stay like that for a long time, Bucky over her, their foreheads pressed together. He only moves when he softens completely, slipping for her with a trickle of his release following. He rolls to the side, his body still pressed against hers, and pulls her with him so she's sprawled over him, her arm wrapped around his chest, her leg thrown over his. Her used pussy is pressed against his hip, but it's not like he cares about a little mess. If anything, he loves it.

Darcy rests her head on his chest, burrowing until she's as close as she wants, humming when he rests his chin on top of her head. He wraps her up in both his arms, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. His heart is beating fast against her cheek but the hand running up and down her spine is steady and slow. They...don't usually do this. They usually roll out of bed and grab food, or put on a movie, or one of them has some commitment to get to. Basking in the afterglow? Not so much. All their cuddling is usually clothed and casual, but she's not complaining at all, not when he holds her tightly, like he's afraid she'll disappear. She holds him just as hard. 

"How long will you be gone?" Darcy asks, breaking the quiet they've cocooned themselves in. Bucky tightens his hold on her.

"I don't know," he admits. "Probably a month. I'm hoping it's shorter but...we just don't know enough to be sure."

"Can't tell me where you're going, huh?" she says, but she knows he can't even before he shakes his head.

"Would if I could, doll," he says. 

She knows that. She presses a kiss to his chest before saying, "I'm glad you came by."

"I didn't come just to fuck you," he says seriously, fingers tightening on her back. 

"I know," she says. "Still glad you did. Something fun for me to think about at night when you're gone." She leans up to make sure he sees her exaggerated wink. Bucky snorts, grinning at her fondly, tangling a hand in her hair.

"I'd say the same goes for me, but I'll probably be bunking with Steve and Natasha, and there are some things about me they don't need to know...or see," he says.

Darcy laughs, lying back on his chest, tracing light patterns on his skin with her fingertips. "How long can you stay?" she asks, aiming for casual. She thinks she misses by a mile.

"A bit longer," Bucky says. 

"Good," she says. 

She tells herself it means nothing, the way he holds her close, thumb brushing over the mark he'd sucked into the skin of her neck. She says it means nothing that he kisses her temple before easing out from under her, slowly getting dressed. She says it means nothing that before he opens the front door to leave, he stares at her intently, like he's memorizing every inch of her, before hugging her tightly and sweeping out of her apartment. She says it means nothing that he'd swiped the stupid braided bracelet from her nightstand, one she made when she and Bucky were bored waiting for Jane to finish up for the night so Darcy could leave.

She tells herself it means nothing and tries to ignore the way her heart clenches at that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally smacked myself with the feels.

It's been a month and thirteen days since Bucky, Steve, and Natasha left. She and Jane have jokingly called it their whirlwind tour of Europe because they honestly have no idea where they are and it's easier to say that than refer to it as a super secret dangerous mission. 

Thor's back for a while, having finished a successful battle campaign on some other planet. Something about trying to take over Asgard? Details were splotchy, but that's the gist she'd gotten. That helps a bit, having her good friend here to help ease the ache of missing Bucky, but she feels gross trying to use Thor as a balm for missing her other friend. 

Thor's one smart cookie, asking where the good sergeant is. She aims for nonchalant when she says he's on an extended mission, but Thor sees right through that, tugging her in for a fierce hug. She really does have the best friends. 

She goes home after work on the forty-third day he's been gone, dragging her feet as she trudges up the stairs to her third floor apartment. She's pretending that taking the stairs counts as her exercise today because she's just too grumpy to go to the gym. Sometimes it helps to work out her stress, but today all she wants is a blanket, popcorn, and The Aristocats. 

Fate seems to be against that though, because when she opens her front door, she freezes at the sight of someone in her apartment. A second later she's relaxing, though the adrenaline is still flowing through her, because there, leaning against the arm of her couch, is Bucky. There's a butterfly bandage over a cut on his forehead and there are a few bruises on his arm, but he looks healthy and whole. He smiles at her a bit uncertainly, like he's not sure if he should be here, and well, fuck that.

Darcy drops her bag, kicks the door closed behind her and rushes forward, jumping into his arms. He catches her easily, strong arms wrapped around her back, holding her tightly to his chest. He lets out a rush of air, a relieved sigh, and she just holds on tighter, burying her face in his neck and trying not to cry.

"I was so worried about you," she whispers into his skin, skin that smells like the body wash he keeps here and her laundry detergent. Which means he showered here and changed into the spare clothes he has in her dresser. He came here first before even cleaning up at the tower or the facility upstate. That does make tears well in her eyes. 

"I'm fine, we're all fine," Bucky murmurs, kissing the side of her head, the only part he can reach with how she's clinging to him. "Just took longer than we thought it would. I'm sorry, sweetheart, I wish I could have let you know."

"I get it," she says. "Big important superhero business."

Bucky gently sets her down, pulling back so he can look at her, hands framing her face. "You're important, too."

She doesn't know what to say to that, so she surges forward, kissing him like she's been aching to for the past month and a half. There's no hesitation from him; he kisses her back just as fiercely, a hand tangling in her hair, tugging just enough that she moans into his mouth. He pulls back to press slow kisses over her jawline, down her throat, teeth grazing over the spot where her neck meets her shoulder. 

Darcy's brain flees for a moment, her focus completely shot on how good it feels to have him sucking and nipping what will be a truly spectacular mark on her neck, and how hard he already is against the swell of her belly. She lets out a whine when his teeth dig in harder, his hands tight on her hips.

"Come on," Darcy says, wrapping her hand around his. Bucky's reluctant to let her go, but he does, letting her pull him down the hall to her room, only stopping because even in this, he stops to lock the door. Always all about her safety, lord.

He follows her into her room, flipping on the light as they go. He reaches for her, but Darcy's already moving, slowly tugging his shirt up and over his head. There are more bruises on his chest and a bandaged cut higher up on his shoulder that she hadn't seen before. He sees her frowning and kisses her again softly, brushing his thumb over her lower lip when he pulls back.

"I'm okay," he says. She nods, though she's sure the concern in her eyes doesn't go away. His version of 'okay' and hers aren't always the same.

"Lie down for me?" she asks. 

He kisses her again, like he just can't help it, before doing what she asks. He lies in the middle of her bed, arm bent with his head pillowed on one of his hands. He looks amazing, fucking delicious like this, and the need in her grows, but she wants to do this for him first.

Darcy pulls her dress over her head and drops it carelessly to the floor, leaving her in her black bra and bright pink panties. Part of her wishes she were wearing something sexier than just cotton, but she knows Bucky doesn't care, that he loves what she looks like no matter what she's in. 

She climbs onto the bed and straddles his hips, the bulge in his sweats pressing against her wet panties. She lets out a little whimper, then another when he rolls his hips up against her, but she won't be deterred. She leans down, nipping at his neck, before kissing down his throat, sucking a dark mark against his collarbone that will fade all too soon, not shying away from the scars on his chest he's long since stopped hiding from her, kissing down his chest. Bucky groans as she licks over a hard nipple, making her smile against his skin.

Darcy continues down, kissing and licking over the ridges of his abs, avoiding the bruises, and lower, nipping at the sensitive skin right above the waistband of his sweats. She looks up at him, waiting for permission, grinning when he nods and softly says, "Please."

He's hard and red when she pulls off his sweats and boxers, letting them fall to the floor at the foot of the bed. It's been a month and a half since she's seen him naked and it's not exactly that she's forgotten, but she's still hit with just how beautiful he is. And she gets to touch him, make him gasp her name in pleasure, make him feel as good as he makes her. 

Darcy looks up at him from where she's lying between his spread thighs, drinking in the glory that is Bucky goddamn Barnes, and grins. She licks a slow line up his cock, from base to tip, making him hiss out, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Doll, you don't have t-" He cuts himself off with a groan, Darcy taking his cock into her mouth. She's well aware she doesn't have to, but she wants to. She loves doing this to him, loves that she can make him fall apart, that she gets to see this side of him and that's she's the one who's able to make him tremble.

Part of her wants to tease, wants to work him up slowly, but she's impatient after so long and just wants to make him to feel good. She goes down on him the way he loves, licking up his shaft as she bobs her head, cheeks hollowed as she sucks at the tip. He moans loudly when she flicks her tongue over the head, and damn she loves that noise from him.

Bucky wraps his hand in her hair, not forcing her lower, just resting it there, like he can't help but touch her. His thighs are tensing on either side of her as she pulls out every trick she has, everything she knows he loves, from looking up at him so he can see her with his cock in her mouth, to pressing on that one spot behind his balls, the one that stimulates his prostate from the outside and makes the taste of his precome burst across her tongue.

"Fuck," he hisses, hand tightening in her hair. She knows he's trying hard not to thrust into her mouth, despite how many times she's told him that's okay. "Fuck, sweetheart, come here."

Bucky sits up, moving backward until his back is against her headboard. She has just enough time to shimmy out of her panties before he's tugging her to him by the hand until so she's sitting in his lap, straddling his thighs. He takes the time to unhook her bra and toss it away, leaving them both completely bare. His hard cock is pressed against her hot core, making her whimper, curling her arms around his neck. His hands grip her waist as she grinds against him, rubbing her soaked cunt against where he's hard and ready for her.

Bucky reaches between them, holding his cock steady so she can slowly lower herself onto him, whining high in her throat as he stretches her wide. She hasn't slept with anyone since he's been gone, hasn't even wanted to, so she hasn't had anything this thick inside her since the night before he left, and the stretch is exquisite. It doesn't hurt, no, it's like he was made to fit perfectly inside her.

She doesn't have much leverage like this but she still does what she can, raising and lowering herself on him, moaning at the drag of his cock inside her. She rocks herself faster in his lap, eyes locked on his, her lower lip between her teeth, her hard clit rubbing against him just so. Bucky's hands are tight on her hips, helping her ride him, like he could keep this up for hours.

It hits her then, while she's in his lap, taking him as deeply as she can, seeing him for the first time in so long, that she's completely gone on him. She was dumb enough to fall for her best friend. She feels safest, happiest, when she's with him, be it when they're together like this, bodies joined as completely as possible, or when they're on her couch eating leftovers and just watching TV. Shit. She closes her eyes, overwhelmed and trying not to show it, her breath hitching. 

"Darcy," Bucky murmurs, nudging her nose with his. "Look at me, doll." It takes her a second, but she opens her eyes, his concerned face swimming into view. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," she says quickly, rolling her hips to emphasize just how good it feels, both of them letting out a gasp. "God, don't stop."

And okay, she knows they should definitely have a conversation about this, but right now she's just so relieved that she has him back and here with her that she just needs him. He gets it without her having to say anything. He wraps an arm around her back and rolls them until they're lying across the bed, his body over hers. He thrusts back into her, making her cry out, tightening her grip on him. Each sinuous roll of his hips brings her closer, his thrusts getting more erratic. It's like he's as desperate as she is, like he needs the touch of her skin, the feel of her body merged with his as much as she does. 

"Bucky," she whimpers, rocking her hips up into his thrusts. She slips a hand between them, pressing rhythmically against the side of her clit, her need and pleasure rising with each moment he's inside her, each second he looks at her like she's the best thing he's seen.

"Come on, love, let me feel you come," he says, voice wrecked. 

That's the push she needs, his voice rough demanding her pleasure, the term of endearment, his body surrounding her. She moves her finger quicker against her clit, thighs squeezing his hips as her orgasm crashes over her, making her writhe in his arms. Her cunt is clenching tightly around his cock, making him hiss her name, eyes closed. 

She needs him to come, needs to feel him release inside her while she's still coming down. She runs her nails down his back, whimpering his name, canting her hips up to get him deeper inside the wet clutch of her body. He's whispering her name like a prayer, both metal and flesh hands hot on her hips as he comes, body tensing above hers. 

She doesn't want to move, doesn't want him to pull from her body, wants to keep him here with her for as long as possible. He doesn't seem inclined to go anywhere, eyes closed, dipping his head to rest his forehead against hers. She wraps her arms completely around his back, holding him close to her chest, waiting for her heart rate to go back to normal. 

She loves him. She loves him with everything she has, and she thinks it's super rude that her brain hadn't figured that out before now, because now she has him in her bed, in her life, and she doesn't want to lose that just because her dumb feelings would make things awkward. They went into this arrangement as friends, with no obligations to each other and no expectations, yet here she is, her heart a damn traitor.

Bucky pulls back to look down at her, and something must show in her face because his brows furrow. "Darcy..." he says quietly, and he's looking at her like he knows.

"It's fine, it's nothing," she says, though it kills her. He's her best friend and she isn't willing to lose that, even if it means pretending everything is normal. So it twists her up inside, makes her heart feel like it's dropping, but she says, "I know this doesn't mean anything."

"Doll," he says softly, hands coming up to rest gently on the sides of her throat, his thumbs brushing her cheekbones. "Yes, it does." He kisses her softly then and it feels like she's about to burst. His lips are still brushing hers when he says, "It means everything."

Her eyes are wide and she knows she's gaping, but she's just...she needs a minute to process, okay? Bucky kisses her nose and slowly withdraws his softening cock, and yeah, this is probably a conversation they should have when he isn't inside her.

"Okay, so, uh, just to make sure we're on the same page..." she says slowly as Bucky settles next to her, leaning on his elbow with his head propped up on his hand. She turns, mirroring his position. With anyone else she would feel the need to pull up the sheets, but there's just...she just doesn't have to with him, she's comfortable in a way she hasn't been with someone before. 

Instead of saying anything, Bucky just raises his arm, the flesh and bone arm. It takes her a second to get it, but then she sees it. "Is that the stupid bracelet?"

Bucky laughs, turning his hand so he can see the corded band around his wrist. "Yeah, it is," he says. "When we were waiting that night for Jane to be done and you were braiding this, I realized I was happier waiting with you than I would be doing anything with anyone else."

"Oh," she says, a smile slowly spreading over her face. Her heart's racing but it's not in fear, no longer braced for rejection. "I slept in one of your shirts like, every night you were gone. Except when Jane and I fell asleep in the lab, that doesn't count."

"That absolutely doesn't count," he says, shaking his head. She's lost count of how many times he's told her to sleep in a real bed and not on a desk. His teasing grin fades into a softer, more serious smile. "I thought about you everyday," he says. "I took this 'stupid bracelet' because you made it the day I realized I love you."

"Holy shit," Darcy says, because she's just not that eloquent sometimes. "Okay, so it took me a little longer to realize it, but I love you too. It's _miserable_ here without you, all I could think about was looking forward to you coming home."

Bucky's grin is dazzling, and ugh, so she's weak for that. She lunges forward, tackling him (he so lets her, she knows that) until he's on his back with her lying on top of him. She kisses the hell out of him, trying to pour everything she feels for him into it. She's not always the best with words, sarcasm and jokes being her default when she doesn't know what to say, but she needs him to know she loves him too, and that she will always want him here.

"Stuck with me now, Barnes," she says, tracing swirling patterns on his chest.

"Good," he says. "You're not getting the bracelet back by the way."

"And you're not getting your shirt back," she says.

"I'll survive," he says, trailing fingers down her spine, over the swell of her ass, teasing at where she's wet and open. "How sore are you? Because there's a whole lot I still want to do to you."

So it's going to be _that_ kind of night. Darcy grins and opens her thighs wider. Excellent.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [ tumblr ](http://www.hotpinklizard.tumblr.com).


End file.
